Love Like This
by LucuxSakurai
Summary: What is Shujin's devilish and surprising plan he's been concocting for seven years? Read and find out! Rated M for future chapters.


"Hey Saiko, do you ever get bothered by the fact that people may think we're gay?"

"W-what!" Mashiro dropped his ink pen on the floor from the shocking question. He was in the middle of drawing their manuscript while I laid back on the couch, reading manga. I've put up with our situation for around seven years already. The situation had gotten worse than I thought it would have. "Well as long as it's no one we know I guess it shouldn't matter… Why all of the sudden?"

"Mashiro," for the first time ever called him. Immediately the artist looked up. I knew I shouldn't be telling him at a time like this but was too good of a moment to let it slip. Now that I've got him on the topic that is. "I think I should tell you the truth," I said. He looked back down at the manuscript drawing away. Seemed as if he didn't want to know; whatever it was I was trying to say. "The assistants are coming it at 4:00 Shujin I have to finish up this last page, I only have two hours left," he said quickly, flustered over nothing and yet, everything.

I walked up to his desk with the ends of my palms leaning on edge; I called for him again, "Mashiro." This time his pen stopped altogether. "Look at me." He did as I told. His eyes gazed right at me then reverted every few seconds. It was definitely awkward. I brought my face closer to his. Slowly. Until we were only centimeters away, he pushed back his chair and asked me what I was doing.

"The reason why I asked you to draw manga with me was… because," I took another glance at him and the puzzled look on his face made it all the more obvious that it was best to say it now. "I liked you. I thought if we drew a manga together it could bring us closer. I didn't expect you asking Azuki to marry her nor the fact that I would be going out with Kaya right now."

Out of all possible questions Mashiro asked: "Liked?"

"Yes. But now I know that I love you."

"Shujin… you can't be making this up are you? Past seven years it's all been"

"Forget it, it's an unrequited love isn't it? Azuki's more important than me, isn't she?" From the look on his face it seemed as if he had forgotten all about his and Azuki's dreams. "Something like this can only be out of a manga," Mashiro told himself as he got back to work. We stood quiet for the next hour, doing the same thing we were before. To me, I was over thinking it so much it was as if I didn't even happen. I was going over every possible scenario that could've come up after that.

Mashiro stretched his arms out saying he finally finished. When I looked at him, he remembered about my confession. We stared at each, not saying a word. Then I couldn't help but say, "Kiss."

"Okay."

"What!" I yelled.

"You wanted a kiss didn't you? You've actually held out for a while so I'm actually… kinda amazed by you."

I walked over to him and his face slightly blushed, only tinting his face with just a little red. I raised his chin though not by much. I was only a bit taller than him. "Oh how manly of you, Shujin." He smirked at me. "You killed the mood I set up for us," I told him.

"Guess you don't have kiss me anymore." He started to walk away from me but I quickly turned him around and I softly said, "Don't run away," knowing he wouldn't hear me and kissed him. At first the kiss was weird and it felt unusual. But once I got deeper into the kiss I entered inside his mouth it got much hotter. It sent sensations pulsing through our bodies from this kind of forbidden love. I held on longer than I thought I did because when I let go, Saiko was breathing pretty hard. "Sorry about that."

Shit I was pretty excited by that kiss. Thinking about fucking Saiko's body and the way he would be in pain but overall feeling pleasure. Caressing his body thoroughly and making sure I wasn't the only one enjoying myself. And ramming my cock into him all the way, damn would that be hot. I got myself turned on by thinking about all the things I could do with his frame. I guess being a writer makes it even more exciting in my mind.

"Shujin?"

Wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized Saiko was talking to me.

"Shujin," he repeated.

"Y-yea?"

"Please get rid of that before the assistants come in," he said, pointing to my lower area. Yep. I got hard on my own thoughts. "Get Kaya to do it or something for you." That actually kinda pissed me off after I just admitted to him that I loved him. Was he not taking it seriously? Wait… if I play my cards right…

"Or I could stick it up your entrance right now. It'd be pretty hot wouldn't it? Making sure we didn't get caught by Orihara and the rest? You could be screaming your lungs out that it would fear them of even entering."

"… stop talking dirty like that."

"Come on Mashiro, it'll be fun. We still have another 30 minutes. Trying things out will broaden our horizons, wouldn't it?"

"You say some weird shit Shujin." I could see it. I was definitely getting to Mashiro. He repeatedly looked the other way, his face turned red, heck he was even sweating a bit. The guy was wearing sweats today so I couldn't tell if he reacting to my words or not but he had to have been. I wanted to make my move now; this is the farthest I've gone. We both turned our heads, hearing the door open and the assistants coming in. They were early.

"Mashiro-kun! Sorry but we came early today," Kato told.

"Yeah! She and I met coincidentally so we decided to come here. Did you finish the manuscript?" Orihara asked.

…

Saiko and I looked at each other and gave me the "you're-paying-for-this-later" look. I didn't mind as much knowing that it seemed to be going well for me. Everyone but me began working. I couldn't hold in my laughter so much that I decided to leave. It was just so funny. I wrote down some stuff on a paper to Saiko and handed it to him as I left.

"Mashiro, I'll come back after the assistants have left to continue our unfinished business. Try holding out 'til I come back, okay? –Takagi"

"That bastard," Moritaka slipped out.

"What's wrong?" Kato asked.

"N-nothing, please continue with the toning and inking."

I'm definitely going to get that stupid Shujin afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh man is Shujin going to get it. Please review :D


End file.
